The prior art technique, utilized in residential, commercial and industrial applications, is to provide electrical connections between respective pole conductors at junction boxes with individual single pole connectors. For example, a typical domestic junction box will include several wire nuts joining individual electrical conductors. This bundle of wires and wire nuts is then pushed or folded and forced into the junction box. To perform this connection technique, the stripped ends of wires to be joined are placed side-by-side and the ends are twisted together. The twisted tips are then trimmed evenly and a wire nut is threaded over the trimmed tips. The wire nut is then screwed onto the bared and trimmed ends and the joined wires are forced back into the junction box. The connections made in this manner can become dislodged when the completed wire nut connections and wires are jostled as they are being folded, pressed and forced in the junction box. A broken connection may occur within the confines of the interior of the wire nut which broken connection will not be obvious. Other connectors have been suggested in the prior art for joining individual wires of a common pole to thus replace the wire nut. However, each such prior art device requires the same manipulation of connecting each pole and subsequently replacing the connected pole with wire connector back into the junction box. This procedure is repeated for each such pole. Other types of single pole connectors, such as “plug in” type connectors, are sometimes used in place of wire nuts; however, all such prior art connection devices are dedicated to connecting one pole of a circuit with each such connector. That is, they are all single-pole connectors. If the junction box contains more than just single positive, neutral, and ground poles (particularly in such applications including dimmer switches or ground fault indicator outlets) a more complex array of connectors, connections, wire nuts and the like are required. This array of wiring with multiple connectors results in a bulky array of conductors and devices that must be pressured into the junction box creating further mechanical stress on the individual connections with the possibility of faulty connections or failures.